mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Grubber/Gallery
''My Little Pony The Movie'' Grubber carrying a speaker box from the airship MLPTM.png Grubber appears with a loudspeaker MLPTM.png Grubber's loudspeaker unfolds from the box MLPTM.png Grubber starts addressing ponies of Equestria MLPTM.png Grubber addresses the ponies in Canterlot MLPTM.png Grubber "to deliver the evil, evil message" MLPTM.png Grubber addressing the ponies of Canterlot MLPTM.png Grubber introducing Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow looking down at the ponies MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "easy as pie" MLPTM.png Grubber dreaming about pie MLPTM.png Grubber looking blankly at Tempest MLPTM.png Grubber runs to catch Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Grubber and Storm Guards look over waterfall MLPTM.png Grubber looking over the waterfall's edge MLPTM.png Grubber refusing to go down the waterfall MLPTM.png Grubber "sorry, bad spell service" MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow looking down at Grubber MLPTM.png Grubber nervous to tell Tempest the truth MLPTM.png Grubber giving Tempest Shadow the bad news MLPTM.png Grubber "I know you're disappointed" MLPTM.png Grubber reaching behind his back MLPTM.png Grubber presents a slice of spongecake MLPTM.png Grubber offering spongecake to Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Grubber getting electrocuted by Tempest MLPTM.png Grubber smoldering with burnt spongecake MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber in the throne room MLPTM.png Grubber sympathizing with Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Grubber pointing at top of his head MLPTM.png Tempest angrily surging with electricity MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "not gonna keep me" MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "from getting my horn back!" MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "prepare my ship!" MLPTM.png Grubber rushing past Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber walk through Klugetown MLPTM.png Tempest addressing the Klugetowners MLPTM.png Grubber "somethin' real bad's gonna happen" MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber look up at Mori MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow intrigued by Mori's words MLPTM.png Grubber "fish man just got dropped!" MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber approach the ponies MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber look up at Verko MLPTM.png Tempest, Grubber, and Storm King's soldiers (new version) MLPTM.png Tempest, Grubber, and Storm King's soldiers MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow commanding "get her now!" MLPTM.png Grubber "you gonna be scared now, ponies!" MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow and Grubber looking down MLPTM.png Capper "no need for violence" MLPTM.png Capper about to reveal the ponies' destination MLPTM.png Capper looking down at his gold buttons MLPTM.png Capper pointing toward the east MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber skeptical of Capper MLPTM.png Capper bowing to Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png Capper quickly trying to leave MLPTM.png Storm Guards stop Capper from leaving MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "up in the air" MLPTM.png Grubber "you're gonna go in the skiff!" MLPTM.png Grubber "which is a boat!" MLPTM.png Grubber "specifically, a air-boat!" MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber boarding the skiff MLPTM.png Grubber holding a piece of spongecake MLPTM.png Grubber about to eat spongecake MLPTM.png Grubber hears the sonic rainboom MLPTM.png Grubber looks toward the sonic rainboom MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber see the sonic rainboom MLPTM.png Tempest grinning sinisterly; Grubber awestruck MLPTM.png Tempest pushes Grubber away from steering wheel MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber about to board Celaeno's ship MLPTM.png Tempest and her forces land on the pirates' ship MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber appear before Celaeno MLPTM.png Grubber "this is intense" MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow vs. Celaeno's pirates MLPTM.png Tempest hears the ponies scream below deck MLPTM.png Tempest approaching Capper and the pirates MLPTM.png Grubber returns from with a cupcake he found MLPTM.png Grubber "a cupcake with sprinkles" MLPTM.png Grubber reveals the ponies' map to Mt. Aris MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber look at the ponies' map MLPTM.png Tempest "they're heading to Mount Aris" MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow glaring at Capper MLPTM.png Tempest about to punish the traitors MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow angrily charging her magic MLPTM.png Grubber closing the throne room doors MLPTM.png Grubber chuckling wickedly MLPTM.png Tempest stands, Grubber kneels to the Storm King MLPTM.png Grubber quickly leaving the throne room MLPTM.png Grubber helping himself to some pies MLPTM.png Grubber notices the giant cake MLPTM.png Grubber looking at the cake up-close MLPTM.png Grubber taking a handful of cake icing MLPTM.png Squabble's eye inside the giant cake MLPTM.png Grubber tasting the cake icing MLPTM.png Grubber notices Squabble's eye MLPTM.png Squabble's eye stares back at Grubber MLPTM.png Squabble blinking inside the cake MLPTM.png Grubber freaking out MLPTM.png Grubber warns guards as Squabble pops out of cake MLPTM.png Squabble drags Grubber into the cake MLPTM.png Celaeno leading the pirates into battle MLPTM.png Grubber sitting in a pile of cake icing MLPTM.png Grubber singing with rainbow-dyed hair MLPTM.jpg Grubber and Fizzlepop and baby Hippogriffs with a Storm King piñata (film version) MLPTM.png Grubber and Fizzlepop and baby Hippogriffs with a Storm King piñata MLPTM.jpg Candy surrounding Fizzlepop, Grubber and the Hippogriffs MLPTM.jpg Grubber doing the moonwalk MLPTM.png IDW comics MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 SDCC cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 sub cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 2 credits page.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 page 4.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 page 5.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover textless.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel TPB Scholastic Book Fair cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 cover B.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 2 cover B textless.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 cover B.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 cover B textless.jpg Merchandise FiM Collection Tempest Shadow & Grubber Small Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Tempest Shadow & Grubber Small Story Pack packaging.jpg Storm King and Grubber figurine.jpg MLP The Movie Fan Series Storm King and Grubber figure.jpg MLP The Movie Fan Series Storm King and Grubber packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Grubber Busy Book Figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Blu-ray + DVD cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Japanese DVD Cover.jpg Grubber MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Grubber MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg MLP The Movie The Great Princess Caper cover.jpg MLP The Movie Sticker Book Treasury cover.jpg MLP The Movie Friends and Foes cover.jpg Miscellaneous MLP The Movie Grubber official artwork.png Trailer promo shot of Grubber MLPTM.png Second trailer promo shot of Grubber MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Grubber and Tempest.png My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie international poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Grubber "6weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie watercolor poster.jpg MLP The Movie Grubber '3weeks' poster.jpg Michael Peña as Grubber.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg